


Fever

by AdamLova



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Adam Lambert - Freeform, Adommy, Adult Content, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Lust, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Music, Oral Sex, Tommy Joe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamLova/pseuds/AdamLova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is really going on with Adam and Tommy? Much more than meets the eye... Please enjoy my very first fanfic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of my very first fanfic! Please enjoy and give me feedback! I hope you guys are intrigued enough to want more! Thanks! <3

The Idol tour was over and I was hot and heavy into promoting my debut album. I'm exhausted and exhilarated, it's all so surreal. My dream career was finally beginning and everything was a buzz.  
Today I'm having auditions for my band, with the help of my good friend and guitarist, Monte.   
"Fuck, I just want to sleep for more than like 3 hours" I think to myself as I make my way to the audition area with my Starbucks coffee in hand. It's a beautiful sunny day in L.A but I'm beginning to feel like a vampire.   
I swing the door open an remove my sunglasses.

  
"He's here!" I hear someone yell from the back. 

  
"Good morning Mr. Lambert, my name is Trisha and..." 

  
"Please, it's Adam." I cut her off with a smile. She was young, blonde, and eager. She wore glasses, and held a clipboard tight to her body. I like her. 

"Oh, sorry, Adam." She smiled back "Follow me this way, and we'll get started." 

  
I really am excited to meet some new talented people. I've always been drawn to people with talent.   
As I followed her down the hallway, she continued:

"Monte and your manager have already sifted through a majority of the auditioners, so all you have to do is enjoy the auditioners, take some notes, and at the end of the day pick your favorites."

  
"Seems pretty simple." I smiled.  
She blushed, pushed up her glasses and then quickened her pace. 

  
"Adam! Brother!" I hear a familiar voice. 

I turn to see Monte with his arms stretched out. I step over, and we hug. 

  
"How's it been man?"

  
"Really great!" He grins   
"Things with the lady are great." He smiles even bigger. 

  
"Awwwww" I smile. "That's awesome! Fuck, I've missed you! Everything has gotten so crazy!" I run my fingers through my hair.

Man, my life really has gotten crazy. And this is just the beginning. 

  
"Shit, man, I'm so happy for you. You so deserve this." He smiles and slaps me on the back. 

I used to be in a rock band with Monte, and we grew to be great friends. He's been almost like another father to me.   
  
************

  
Several hours later, there were only three auditioners left. I had already made my decision on my drummer, and I was completely  stoked about him. He had a really cool look and vibe to him. And his drumming blew my mind! He was an easy choice. 

  
"Hi-" I heard someone say, and I was pulled out of my thoughts. 

I looked up and my eyes met with what had to be one of the prettiest boys I've ever laid eyes on. He was small and slender with thin legs and tight pants. He had blonde hair with a harsh, asymmetrical  haircut that reminded me of an elf. Or a fairy... A cute, little, emo fairy. He wore a leather jacket with a shirt that said '9 Inch Nails' underneath. He had polished his nails black and had darkened his eyes with makeup.  He licked his lips, dragging his teeth along his bottom lip. I felt my cock twitch and I suddenly felt like a teenager again. What the fuck Adam, pull yourself together. 

  
"Hi, I'm Tommy and I'm auditioning for the guitarist." He purred.

  
It wasn't official yet that Monte was going to be my guitarist, but he's who I want, and defiantly who I'll end up with. So this is basically pointless. Great. Might as well as sit back and enjoy the view.   
Tommy began to play and I caught myself gawking again and drinking him in. He began to shred and flip his hair back and forth. This guys got to be gay, he's way to pretty for a straight boy. I then realized how hard I had been biting my lip. 

  
"Ow!" I gasped. 

Monte and my manager glanced in my direction, and then back at Tommy. I swallowed hard, and tried to compose myself. Shit, he's GOOD. He really can play. Tommy finished playing and smiled. He was staring me straight in the eyes! I managed to flash a pained grimace, and then looked quickly away. What the hell is wrong with me?

After the last two auditioners I had managed to pull myself together.   
Monte, my manager, Trisha and I were huddled together over our notes. I had already circled the name Longineu, and had written in Montes name.

"Well, we still need a bass player." Monte sighed. 

  
"Tommy." I blurted out. I glanced up at their confused expressions. "He was awesome." I continued. "I really liked his look. Yeah, he auditioned for guitar, but I'm sure he can play bass."

Trisha began to scribble on her clipboard.

"Ok I'll contact him and see if he would like to arrange another audition."

"Perfect!" I said as I grabbed my bag and bolted for the door. 


	2. Wrong Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and his band go out for drinks.

I slowly peak open my eyes to the daylight that is shining through my window. For that moment, I'm completely relaxed.

Shit! What time is it? I jump out of bed nearly falling flat on my face when my sheet gets tangled around my legs. I catch myself with the nightstand and grab my phone off of it.  I squint at the time. 2:06 Holy fuck, I slept half the day. I stumble my way into the bathroom and begin to brush my teeth. I catch a glimpse of myself in the full length mirror. My hair is a mess, some pieces standing straight up. I glare at the freckles that cover my entire body. I'm wearing dark blue underwear and in the current frazzled state I'm in, I look like a child. In fact, I feel and look more rested than I have in a long time. I spit, and then make my way into the kitchen. I scoot my stool closer to the island with a bowl of oatmeal in hand. I then compose and send a group text to Monte, Tommy, Longineu and Lisa: "Can't wait to spend some time with my band! ;) We still on for Guys and Dolls?"   
As soon as I set my phone down on the counter, I hear the ping of a text. It's Tommy.  
Trisha got ahold of him the day after the auditions and told him that the guitar position had been filled but we needed a bassist and that I had really liked him. He had actually never played bass before, but shockingly was willing to come in again, try it out, and picked it up really well. 

  
"Can't wait ;)" was what he had written back. 

  
I felt my heart skip a beat. Jesus Christ I need to pull it together. This guy makes me feel like a horny school girl.  
  
I plopped down on the couch and began to mindlessly flip through channels. I stopped when Gossip Girl flashed across the screen. It was an episode I had already seen, but it didn't matter. My mind was in a thousand different places. The AMAs were in two days. I can't believe I was asked to close the show! Especially right after Lady Gaga performs... Fuck, how am I supposed to follow her? I love her! Rehearsal is tomorrow, and I know being up on the stage will calm my nerves.

Ironic, I know.   
  
****************  
  
I make my way down the lit up streets of Hollywood. I know it's cliche, but I love this place. The glitz, the glamour, even the dirty, trashy side of Hollywood is somehow oddly inspiring.   
I squeeze my way through the crowd inside the club, searching for familiar faces. Then I spot him. He's wearing all black again, tight pants, makeup, and a teeshirt. I run my eyes over his arms, across his chest and back up to his face. He's staring me straight in the eyes again. I manage to produce a smile, before noticing that Monte and the rest of the band are standing next to him.   
"Hey guys!" I grin when I finally reach them.   
Monte slaps me on the back again, like he had the day of the auditions.   
Shesh, that kinda hurts.  
  
We make our way to a table and order our drinks.   
Monte and Longineu order a beer. Lisa orders a dirty martini, adding extra emphasis on the word  'dirty' as she bats her eyelashes at the waiter. He blushes, and we all burst into laughter. I glance over towards Tommy and catch him staring at me. He quickly looks the other direction and orders

"I'll have rum and coke"  
Hmm. I have to admit I was slightly surprised by his order. I guess I expected him to order something more feminine, something fruity. 

  
"For you sir?"   
I snap out of it. 

  
"A mojito please." I smile.   
  
Three drinks later, or was it four? My face stings from the constant laughter. 

"I have to admit, I thought you hated me at first." Tommy laughs

  
"What??" I snort.

"Why?"

"I don't know, it's like, you wouldn't look at me. And when I finished playing you gave me a really weird look." He laughs, and looks away. 

  
"Heh, you have no idea." I mutter under my breath. 

  
"So Tommy, I have to ask. I've been trying to read you all night but I can't figure you out. What team you playing for?"

  
He chuckles. "I do suppose the way I dress can be misleading, but I totally dig chicks. I'm really open though, I like makeup and getting dressed up. Nothing like that bothers me."

  
"No shit!?" I cough, nearly choking on my drink.  
I'm not sure if I'm more shocked, or disappointed. 

  
"Don't act so surprised!" He grins.

  
We all burst into laughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too juicy yet, but I believe in build up. ;)


	3. Out the Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam rides an emotional, physical and sexual roller-coaster before, during and after his performance on the AMAs.

"So hot, out the box... Can we pick up the pace? Turn it up... Heat it up. You need to be entertained." I growl the sexually charged lyrics into the mic.

  
The music picks up, I turn to my dancers and continue to sing. This is so fun! I've already had one rehearsal, but this is the final one before the AMAs tonight. My band and dancers are already in costume.   
  
I sit in the revolving chair as one of the female dancers makes her way into my lap. 

  
"Oh, woah, entertainment." I purr. 

Finally, I make my way up to Tommy and playfully throw my arm around his shoulders. It feels like an electrical current running between our bodies where my bare arm touches the back of his neck. He glances up at me, and I wonder if he feels it too. I pull my self away and finish the song, holding the last note.   
  
"Thank you, goodnight!" The director yells into her mic.   
  
There is a quiet applause from the other performers sitting in the audience.   
A quiet murmur rises from my dancers talking amongst themselves.   
I find myself inching my way back towards Tommy, as if I was under some type of magnetic pull. 

  
"That was great Adam!" He grins. 

He's added black to the front of his hair. I like it. 

"You know, you can like grab me or pull my hair or something for the performance if you want." 

Did he really just say that? I get a tingling feeling deep in my abdomen.  He doesn't have to ask me twice to pull his hair. I smile to myself. 

"That's a great idea! The whole performance has got a really strong dom/sub, bondage feel to it, I bet the audience would love that!" I reply and flash him a smile.   
  
**************  
  
Photographs, interviews, pop goes the camera here, pop goes the camera there. Microphones are being shoved in my face from every direction. I answer as many questions as I can, all while keeping a calm smile for the camera. 

Eventually I make it back inside and get settled into my seat. I then proceed to watch the show of a life time.   
During the wait before Lady Gagas performance, things began to get a little boring. Without a distraction I felt my nerves begin to surface. 

"How do you feel about performing your first single for your debut performance after Idol on the American Music Awards?" 

"Are you nervous?"

"How do you feel about following the Queen of Pop, Lady Gaga?"

All of the questions from the earlier interviews begin to pop up in my mind.   
I'm ripped from my thoughts when  
Tommy leans over and snuggles his head into my shoulder.   
What the fuck is he doing?   
He nuzzles his head up farther until his hair tickles my chin. I can feel his warm breath on my neck. I begin to get a prickly feeling all over my skin. The hair on my arms stands up, and I feel myself begin to get hard.  
Why is he doing this? I have to make it stop. But I like it. No, Adam, concentrate. 

"Don't fall asleep on me now Glitterbaby." I purr. 

He leans up and chuckles. Batting his long eyelashes several times.   
My cock begins to throb. Great, this is all I need.

The lights dim. Gaga is about to take the stage.   
  
*******************  
  
I now stand backstage with my band and dancers watching Lady Gagas performance on the screen. She's doing so awesome, all of the excitement is causing me to grow more and more anxious.   
She nails the last note, the lights dim. The backstage staff flood the stage and begin to tear down her set, and set up mine. 

"Get into position Adam!" Someone barks.   
I hustle to the front of the stage where a woman with a headset beings to pat me down, checking the battery on my mic, and adjusting my in ear.   
I glance downstage and everyone is in position. My heart feels like it's about to beat out of my chest.   
  
"His album comes out tomorrow, but he is here tonight. Ladies and gentlemen, making  his debut performance with his first single, Adam Lambert!" The announcer wails.   
  
The spotlight shines on me and  the audience goes crazy. I listen to the beginning chords of the piano and begin to purr my lyrics.   
The lights come up and the music picks up. I turn around and grab ahold of my female dancers leg. I spin her body around, and strut forward dragging her several feet across the floor. I feel like an animal. I then pick up the leash hooked to two of my male dancers, crack it against the floor twice, and then yank back on it, forcing them to rear up. I growl, and feel myself begin to grow hard again. I turn around to another male dancer crawling up to me. Before I can think about what I'm doing, I grab ahold of the back of his head, and grind his face into my crotch. He goes with it, and the audience screams.   
I then scurry up the first steps of the scaffolding, where I grab ahold of one of the female dancers hair. I hop down a step stopping for a moment to sing. 

"I betcha thought I was soft and sweet, ya thought an angel swept ya off your feet."

One of the female dancers wraps her arm around my leg, brushing against my now rock hard member.   
Oh god, what am I doing. So many things are flying through my brain. I flip my cane forward and begin to take another step up. Then I trip! I take a graceful roll over to the next set of dancers and try to compose myself.   
Fuck, fuck, fuck, what am I doing?!   
I continue to sing an then scramble my way off of the scaffolding, through the mirror door, where the lead dancer runs her hands all over my body. Augh! I feel like I'm going to explode! I sit in the revolving chair, run my hand up the dancers leg, and tug at her bottoms. Finally, I make my way up to Tommy. 

"You can grab me or pull my hair or something" His words from earlier flash though my mind.   
I glance over at him and my cock throbs. 

"Can you handle what I'm bout' to do?" 

I urgently tangle my fingers into Tommy's hair, ripping him away from the keyboard and press my mouth against his. He obediently opens his mouth for my tongue. I moan, and push my tongue deeper into his mouth, our tongues begin to dance around each other. He's kissing me back!  
I regrettably force myself to pull away and finish the song. The music and the lights come down. The audience cheers. My head is spinning, I'm panting like a wild animal, and every time my heart pounds I can feel it in my now aching groin.   
  
I mechanically turn to the back of the stage. I glance from each bewildered dancer to the next. Raising my eyes to look at Tommy, I find him starting at the floor mindlessly  running his index  and middle finger across his bottom lip. I look away and toss the mic I am still holding to the closest staff member, darting off of the stage. I've never been so sexually frustrated, scared, exhilarated, exhausted and aroused in my entire life.   
  
"Adam!"  
"Adam!"  
"Adam!"

As soon as I make it into the hallway, I am swarmed with reporters and photographers. 

"Was that in the rehearsal? Did you plan on kissing your keyboardist?" A woman asks. 

"Ugh, no. It wasn't part of the rehearsal. I just got excited, and went for it." I laugh. 

**************

I swing the door open to my apartment and begin to violently rip off pieces of my clothing as soon as the door shuts behind me. I catch myself on the counter as I tear off my pants. My erection springs free and nearly touches my belly button. I stumble into the bathroom and throw myself into the shower. The piping hot water soaks my hair and runs down my naked back, relaxing my muscles.   
Every nerve ending in my body feels as if it's on fire. I can still taste Tommy's tongue. I bring my fingers to my lips. 

"Augh!" I moan as I throw my back against the shower wall and desperately run my fingers through my hair.   
I picture Tommy with his head rested against me, the warm water running down my neck becomes his breath. I quiver, and urgently grab ahold of the base of my throbbing member.   
With my teeth clenched tightly together, I take a short, harsh breath that escapes my lips like a hiss. 

"You can pull my hair."  
I groan and begin to rub up and down my length.   
I lick my lips and remember the feeling of Tommy's tongue against mine. I turn so the water is hitting me directly in the face, planting my left hand on the shower wall to steady myself.

"I want you Adam" I picture Tommy lying naked underneath me, moaning to me, dragging his teeth across his bottom lip.   
I growl, and begin to pump my cock faster. Harder.   
Before long I feel my orgasm building, taking me higher, and higher. It all becomes to much, and I give in to the sweet, sweet, release; spilling my seed all over the shower wall and down the drain. My knees become weak and I barely manage to hold myself up by grabbing the shower head.   
  
Just like that, my mind is cleared. I dry off my body and step into clean, black briefs.   
I make my way back into the kitchen to retrieve my phone off of the counter before wandering into my bedroom. I jump onto my bed and see that I have 13 missed calls, 4 messages, and a text from my manager. 

"Good Morning America dropped you."

"Fuck." I mutter out loud before rolling over, and falling asleep. 


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy hang out alone at Adam's place.

It’s been several months since my controversial AMA performance and I’ve been staying busy appearing and performing on countless TV shows, promoting my album and new single. Today was the official announcement of my GLAM NATION tour and I am glowing with excitement. Surprisingly I have the day to myself and rather than going out and celebrating, I’ve decided to invite Tommy over for a couple of drinks and a relaxing evening. It didn’t take any time at all for him and I to become great friends.

 

I step out of the shower, wrapping a fluffy white towel around my hips. I lean over the bathroom counter to get a closer look at my face in the mirror. I disapprovingly squint at the freckles covering my forehead and surrounding my lips. Mechanically, I reach over for my makeup bag before having a second thought. I set the bag back down, and begin to blow dry my hair. After getting dressed, there is a faint knock at the door. I open it, and waiting behind the door is that beautiful boy.

My eyes unrestrainedly wander up and down his body, drinking him in. His hair is completely blonde again, and falls delicately into his face. His brown eyes glow underneath the traces of day old eyeliner. He's wearing a plain, dark grey T-shirt that clings to his arms and chest, and as usual, a pair of tight black jeans hug his lean legs just the way I like. My eyes pause briefly on the exposed zipper.

"Come in." I smile

I watch him as he walks past me, inhaling the smell of him and his cologne. He runs his thin fingers across the kitchen counter as he walks by.

Suddenly, I see myself grabbing ahold of him, throwing him onto the counter and climbing on top of his body.

"This is a great place you've got."

His words rip me out of my fantasy.

“It’s a place to sleep." I laugh.

"No, really, Adam. The place is nice." He smiles.

The hair on the back of my neck stands up when he says my name. I’ve spent a lot of time with Tommy during the last few months; but having him here, at my apartment, all alone? The thought sends chills through my body. I know that I shouldn't be torturing myself like this, knowing that nothing will ever become of my infatuation with him, but I simply cannot help myself.

We spend the next few hours chatting and laughing over a couple of drinks.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"I'd love that." He smiles.

I start the movie and Tommy and I settle into the couch. After a short time, I can feel his eyes on me. I glance over at him and catch his gaze. We briefly lock eyes, before he turns back to the movie. I really don’t understand this guy. He gives off so many odd mixed signals.

“You have freckles on your lips.”

His statement confuses me. I know that I have freckles on my lips, I have my whole life. Why is he pointing that out?

“Yeah, lovely aren’t they?” I reply sarcastically.

“I like them.” He breathes.

What?!

“I mean, I’ve never noticed them before. They’re neat; I didn’t realize that people could have freckles on their lips.” He rambles.

“Heh, yeah. I suppose I’ve gotten used to them. Thank you.” I smile.

“You’re welcome.” He grins back.

 After the movie ends, I stand up and start another, before getting comfortable on the couch again. My eyes begin to feel heavy, so I rest my head on the back of the couch. Tommy begins to shift positions; suddenly I feel his body heat against my side. He leans over and rests his head against my chest, like he had at the AMAs; although, it’s different this time, more intimate. After a moment of hesitation, I decide to wrap my arm around him, and rest my head on top of his. I hear his faint sigh of approval before nodding off to sleep.

 

I awaken to the smell of him. I slowly open my eyes to the light. It’s morning! My eyes focus, and there he is, fast asleep lying across my chest. We must have shifted in our sleep. I was now lying on my back, with my arm draped around his waist and my face buried in his hair. I nuzzle my face farther into his hair, taking in his sent. I could stay like this forever. After a while, I begin to wonder what I should do. Do I wake him up? Would that be awkward? Should I try to slide out from underneath him? After my inner debate, I decide to shut my eyes and pretend to be asleep. I shift around slightly to wake him. When he begins to stir, I stay still. His head turns to look up at me, and I pretend to wake up.

“Good morning, Mr. Lambert.” He grins

Jesus Christ, his morning voice is sexy as hell.

“Good morning to you as well Mr. Ratliff.” I giggle

It’s then that I notice his morning wood pushing against my thigh. Holy fuck.

“Hungry?” I squeak, attempting to distract myself.

After cooking Tommy and I breakfast, we sit down across from each other at the coffee table to eat. I watch him admiringly as he enjoys the food I had prepared. I already thought Tommy was beautiful, but seeing him like this, early in the morning, with his shirt wrinkled and his hair a mess; the sight of him was breathtaking.

“I’m sorry I fell asleep last night. I really didn’t mean to overstay my welcome.”

I was mortified at the thought of him thinking I didn’t want him here. It was quite the opposite really; I don’t want him to leave.

“Are you kidding me?” I realized that my tone was slightly harsh. “I’m glad you stayed Tommy. You can stay as long as you want, any time.” I smiled at his glowing brown eyes. My words had made him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! Please comment and leave Kudos! :)


	5. ...Sexual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Glam Nation Tour begins. And Adam is definitely enjoying himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to writing and posting a chapter while I'm at work! Haha! Please enjoy. Comment. Kudos. ;)

I peer at the audience through the darkness, trying to wrap my mind around the fact that they are all here for me. My heart swells with excitement and love. I couldn't be happier. 

"Moon shine on the bayou, love shrine, break the taboo. I wanna know what's in your potion, bound by total devotion."

I begin to scale the steps while continuing to caress my lyrics. It's the very first show of my Glam Nation tour and I feel amazing. I walk from dancer to dancer, tantalizing the audience with our choreography. I'm clad in a purple jacket and a huge matching top hat. The tassels on my clothing whip around playfully as I move across the stage. 

"Cause when you do your voodoo  
I'm just like a doll  
That your pins keep pushing into"

I turn to look at Tommy, who's staring right back at me. 

I smile at the audience, my fans, my Glamberts and finish the song. 

*********************

Several songs later, I've lost a few layers of clothing along with my hat. The upbeat music picks up, and I playfully move my hips and gyrate to the beat. I take a couple steps down so Tommy is right next to me. I throw my arm over his shoulders.  
"There he goes, my baby walks so slow."  
I turn to face Tommy, and find him staring at my lips. Waiting.

"Sexual!" I roar.  
I grab ahold of him, and trace my tongue along his bottom lip, he opens his mouth for me, and I kiss him deep and hard. The audience goes absolutely nuts. They love it! When I pull back, he appears breathless. I grin and mess his hair up before prancing away. Now I could get used to this.

*****************

I've already done a handful of shows, and I've really gotten into the swing of things. Once again, I've reached my favorite point in the night.  
I flip my hair back as I push my hips forward. The shrills coming from the audience fueling my fire. I reach Tommy, where he rests his head on my shoulder.

"There he goes, my baby walks so slow."

I turn to him and he makes a playful biting face. The crowd screams. Ah, so he's playing along now?

"Sexual." I purr 

I dominantly tangle my fingers in his hair, ripping his head back to expose his neck. I trace my tongue up from his collar bone, across his adam's apple, to his chin. I feel him shiver. The saltiness from his skin gets me hot. When I reach his lips I playfully stick my tongue out. He responds by doing the same, when our tongues meet, it's like an electrical current sparking back and forth through our bodies. The audience completely loses it. 

After a while, it became a game. Some nights I would grab ahold of him, and kiss him like I had never kissed someone before. Other nights, I began to notice the want in his eyes. I would lean in and poke his nose, or mess with his hair and then walk away without a kiss. I could always sense the audiences slight disappointment when I didn't kiss him, but never as strongly as I could feel his.


	6. Connect the Neck to What's Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy share a game-changing experience near the middle of the Glam Nation Tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy!!! Comment & Kudos. You guys are what keeps me going! :)

We’ve entered the last month of summer, and have almost reached the halfway point of the Glam Nation Tour. My band and I hustle off of the bus, and head for the building to get ready for the show tonight.

I begin to get settled into my dressing room. There is a red couch against the back wall, and a long counter and mirror running along the wall across from it. I unbutton my shirt, and sit in front of the mirror. I was mindlessly twirling my hair between my fingers when the adjoining door in my room opened up.

“Check it out! Our rooms are connected!”

I look up to a smiling, shirtless, Tommy standing in the doorway. I gape at his bare chest. I hadn’t ever seen him with his shirt off before. My eyes wander across his chest and down his little happy trail. Then back up again. I could finally see just how small he really is. I then realize that my mouth is hanging open.

“Well would you look at that!” I laugh.

I hesitantly peer up at him, knowing that he had seen me gawking. Surprisingly he wasn’t looking me in the face, but gazing at where my shirt had fell open.  We finally lock eyes, and his parted lips form a smirk.

“Hey, hey!” Sutan sashays into the dressing room with his makeup bag over his shoulder. “Why am I not surprised to find you two half naked gazing at each other?” He teases.

“Oh come on Sutan, there’s no need to be jealous.” Tommy laughs.

“Alright sassy pants, sit down it’s makeup time.”

*****************************************************

“I was lookin' for love all over, you're the hunter and I'm your prey. Now I'm lost in a love hangover, I try to leave but I have to stay.”

I sing the alluring words as my dancers twirl around me. The energy I feel around me tonight is amazing, I’ve never felt more alive.

 

“What’s down the rabbit hole?” I prance over to Tommy and push my body against his back. He leans into me and I playfully thrust into him. I hear him moan before he throws his head back and rests it on my shoulder. My pants begin to grow tighter. I pull away running my hand down his back.

“Catnip and honey, teatime and all over town, houses of candy, build 'em up and then burn 'em down.” I make my way back to Tommy, throw my arm over his shoulder and point to his bass. “It starts in this bass and it ends in my crystal ball.” I giggle at my altered lyric. I finish the song and run to the top of the stairs. As the music to Ring of Fire begins, I slip off my hat and jacket.

I hold the last note of the song and the lights turn off. When the lights come back on, I strut down the stairs to Tommy and begin to sing again. I put my hand on his shoulder and stare him in the eyes.

“There he goes, my baby walks so slow, sexual!” I run my finger along his bottom lip, before sliding my index finger into his mouth. He responds by sucking hard on my finger; when he twirls his tongue around it, I can feel it in my cock. I want nothing more than to tear his clothes off and fuck him right here on the stairs. I manage to pull away and continue the song, grinding against my dancers, and playfully whipping my hair around.

 

After an exhilarating, sexually charged night, I’ve reached the final song. I sit down on the platform and begin to moan into the mic. I crawl my way over to Tommy and bring my face close to his. He leans in to kiss me and I push my lips against his. He desperately opens his mouth for me and I twirl my tongue around his, completely losing myself in the moment. As we kiss, he stops playing, and leans his head back against the platform, I raise my body up so I am leaning over him and continue to drink him in. My cock is throbbing now, causing me to wince at every steady twinge of pain. I realize that I’ve missed the first few lyrics of Whole Lotta Love, but I cannot make myself stop. I reach for Tommy’s chest, and end up resting my hand on his bass. His hand falls back towards me, grazing my thigh. I moan at his touch, and force myself once again to pull away. I jerk upright with the beat, realizing how breathless the kiss has left me. I throw myself back on the floor reeling. My vest has come unbuttoned in all of the commotion; I was a literal, hot, horny, mess. I arch my back, and lean back up flipping my hair around with the music. The audience is going absolutely crazy. I jump off of the platform and land on my knees, I lean back once again, and throw my mic hand into my crotch.

“Hey, yeah.” I try to find the words and compose myself. “Keep it cool baby, keep it cool baby.” I moan as I begin to crawl across the floor back towards Tommy. I sit back up on my knees and he comes up behind me, and grinds his crotch into my shoulder. It’s then that I feel his erection pushing against me. Just like that I’ve lost the words again, and he walks away. It’s like he did that just to show me that he was aroused. But why? How? I compose myself and laugh, before shrugging my shoulders to the audience. I sure am glad that they are having such a good time with this! I seriously have to coolest fans. I stand up, get a drink of water and button my vest back up before finishing the song.

 

The lights come down, and the crowd goes nuts. As soon as I am out of sight, I run off of the stage back towards my dressing room. I don’t know what I’m doing but I have to get away. I have to straighten my thoughts out. What the hell is going on? I throw myself into my dressing room and slam the door shut behind me.

“UGH!” I scream. I throw my hands into my hair and lean against the counter. I can’t fucking take this anymore. The act with Tommy all stared out in fun, but shit has changed and I’m going to explode if we keep this up. I bewilderedly turn around when I hear something behind me. I lock eyes with Tommy, who has stepped into my room through the adjoined door. He is wide-eyed and painting like a wild animal.

“You. Have. Been. Driving. Me. Fucking. Crazy.” I growl before grabbing ahold of his shirt, pulling him to my face, and then slamming his back against the wall. I throw myself into him, desperately tangling my fingers into his hair. I bring my gaze to his lips, my eyes burning with carnal desire. I push my mouth against his, as I part my lips; he obediently follows my lead by opening his mouth for me. He moans when I push my tongue inside of his mouth. The sound nearly makes me lose control and I grind my erection into his thigh. Suddenly, I notice that he is pushing against my chest with both of his hands. Fuck, I practically just attacked him, and now he’s fighting me off. Our friendship is ruined. I stop what I’m doing and take a step back. Before I can begin to apologize, he takes me completely off guard by shoving me back causing my legs to hit the couch and for me to fall backwards onto it. Before I can process what is happening, he is climbing on top of me. I rest my head back on the arm rest as he makes his way up to my face.

“I really do love those freckles.” He purrs as he admires my lips.

“Kiss me Tommy Joe.” I beg. I’ve never begged someone like this.

He smiles, and plans a soft peck on the side of my mouth and then begins to work his way down my body; planting soft, featherlike kisses on my jaw, my neck and on my chest at the opening of my vest. He leans back and tears my vest open; I hear several buttons bounce off of the floor and the wall.

“Ugh!” I throw my head back and arch my back, pushing my hips upward.

Tommy falls forward and begins to plant kisses on my chest, working his way to my stomach, and finally reaching the top of my pants. Without hesitation, he undoes the button, and rips my pants and briefs down in one graceful motion; freeing my erection.

“Mmm. More freckles.” He smiles.

He grabs the base of my throbbing member and runs his tongue long the bottom all the way to the tip where he stops, and flashes me a grin. My eyes roll back as I savor the tingling sensation left behind where his tongue had just been.

“Fuck, Tommy, you’re going to be the death of me.” I giggle before wrapping my fingers into his hair, and pulling his face to mine. I press my lips against his and then pull his head back _down there_ by his hair. He obediently wraps his lips around my member.

“Augh.” I hiss.

He playfully moves his head up and down, sending me spiraling deep into pleasure. He then retracts back and swirls his tongue around the tip of my cock. I push my hips forward begging for more. I try to speak but I cannot form words. Before I can catch my breath he grabs ahold of my hips and pushes his head down, taking my entire length.

“Jesus fuck, do you not have a gag reflex?” I cry out.

He moans, the vibrations from the sound pushing me even farther. It suddenly all becomes too much and I feel my body nearing the edge.

“Fuck. Tommy. I’m gonna come.”

“Mmhmm.” He moans in approval.

And that is my undoing; I thrust my hips forward and I come and come and come; shattering into a million pieces underneath him.

 He looks up at me with glowing brown eyes as he wipes his mouth. We stay like that for what seems like forever, just staring at each other; blue eyes to brown, completely breathless and lost in what had just happened.

“I thought you were straight.” I breathe. I knew it was a stupid thing to say, but I just blurted it out. I couldn’t help it; I was so bewildered and confused.

“Yeah, so did I.” He laughed before standing up and walking back into his room.


End file.
